


Bath

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Flirting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra share a bath, which is fine because they're friends and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Jessica. ^_^
> 
> This is slightly AU in that I haven't seen season 2 yet and this is set after season 1 (and Asami is living with Tenzin's family). Sorry for that bit of canon hiccup. ^^;; Also I made up the pool.

Head tipping back, Korra let her body absorb the heat from her bath. Training had gotten surprisingly intense lately after her airbending had come through. She really hadn't thought Tenzin had it in him to actually make her do training that wasn't repetitive and boring - well, slightly less repetitive and boring. Sighing, Korra reached out for a washcloth and jumped when she brushed against something a lot more solid than her fabric.

"Asami?" Korra asked, confused when she saw the other girl. "What are you doing here?"

The heiress shrugged, the motion a smooth roll of her shoulders as she handed Korra the washcloth. She was clad in a green robe, her feet bare, makeup gone. There hadn't been too many times Korra had seen Asami without her makeup and she found herself always awed by the natural beauty hidden beneath rouge and eyeliner.

"I thought you could use a bit of company," Asami replied. "Unless I'm intruding?"

It wasn't exactly a private bath, Korra admitted silently. It was a shared bath near the edge of Air Temple Island, located in a pool. A small waterfall was attached to it, cycling out the water thanks to an unseen formation in the rocks below that pushed more water back into the pool part--Korra had been told Aang had built it. It was closed off to the kids but sometimes Korra and Pema would come and talk here when they were looking for a little break from Tenzin.

"Um, no. Please, sit," Korra said, scooting to the side a bit.

Nodding, Asami slipped off her robe and entered the water, seating herself across from the avatar. This was... new, Korra realized. They had never shared a bath before and while Korra was comfortable with her body, and nudity in general, something about seeing Asami's naked one made her look away; blush growing on her cheeks.

"Could you pass me a washcloth?" the heiress asked.

Looking over her shoulder, Korra spied an extra one on the bench were her own clothes sat folded. The only way to reach it was to get partially out of the pool, leaving quite a bit of Korra's bare body to the mercy of jade eyes.

The avatar considered airbending it over to them but she still wasn't good at it. The chance of either a weak wind or a overly strong gust were more than likely, both equally embarrassing. With a light smile and her heartbeat kicking up a few notches, Korra nodded and rose from the water, trying to appear nonchalant about it. They were good friends after all, both of them girls, nothing awkward about this; nope.

That thought went out the window when she turned and bent over. Asami made a mild humming noise causing Korra to blush deeply and quickly grab the washcloth, turn, and sink back into the water. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as Korra handed the white washcloth to the other girl; her eyes unable to look up at her.

"Thank you," Asami said. Her touch lingered on Korra's hand before she pulled away, washcloth in her fair hand. They bathed in silence, Korra sparingly glancing over at Asami whom either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"It looks like," Asami finally said, "I'm as clean as I can get. So I guess I'll go. Are you coming out now too?"

Korra shook her head. "I'll be out in a few. Tenzin's really been working me hard lately and this bath is doing wonders for me," Korra lied.

"Okay." Asami slipped on her robe after toweling her hair. "I'm going to go teach Jinora and Ikki how to put on rouge."

"Don't let Tenzin find out," Korra said, thinking of how outaged and dramatic he would probably be about it.

Laughing, Asami picked up her washcloth. "Of course not."

She began to walk away when she paused at the curtained entrance. "Feel free to join us when you're done here," Asami added with a wink.

The curtain rose and fell with her departure, leaving Korra alone with the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She didn't know what to make of what had just happened but she was almost positive Asami had been flirting with her. Chalking it off to just how the heiress was didn't work for Korra, not with the little hum Asami had made when Korra had bent over.

Closing her eyes, Korra tried to not think about it. Unfortunately, she could only visualize Asami's nude form behind her eyelids. Fair skin, pink buds on her round breasts, the indent of her stomach... Korra tried to focus on the water around her.

Her focus was so split between the two that when the water tugged insistently between her thighs, Korra hiccuped a surprised moan. The second time it happened, her body tensed in realization - no way should she do that while thinking about her friend. Biting her lip, she made the water tug again between her thighs; a strong stream moving against the calm, flowing water around it. The thought was in her head and unless she wanted Tenzin to yell at her for being distracted at their next training session, Korra would have to take care of the urge throbbing away between her legs.

For a moment she tried to think of other people--shirtless Mako after practice, sweating Bolin during practice--but nothing sufficed the way Asami, wet and naked, did. Feeling defeated by it, Korra focused on that finally, the stream of water growing stronger as it brushed against her clit until it was pulsating and Korra was breathless. Her mind conjured images of Korra's hands touching porcelain skin, exploring every curve with her fingertips; the images weaving seamlessly through her imagination the way water did at her beckoning.

She touched herself and imagined it was Asami, tongue and fingers finding every inch of her skin. Crescendo rising, Korra's breaking point was the thought of a kiss - a simple one filled with the same teasing Asami seemed endlessly capable of. Her hands clenched the edge of the pool, rock rough beneath her hands as she rode out her orgasm, bottom lip bruised between her teeth.

As the images faded from her mind, Korra expected to feel guilty and embarrassed about what she had done. The emotions were there, without a doubt, but Korra felt a tinge of anticipation. If Asami was flirting with her then perhaps she didn't have to feel too strange about what she had done. Blushing, but smiling, Korra got out of the pool and began toweling off. She dressed quickly and ran up to the house to find Asami.

The heiress was exactly where she promised to be, teaching the girls how to apply rouge. They were in Jinora's room, gathered around each other in a small circle, the younger girls dutifully studying Asami's action as she applied the makeup to her own face. Jade eyes drifted up to Korra before focusing back on the girls.

"And that's all there is to it," Asami said. "Try it."

Ikki jumped at the opportunity as soon as Asami said to, but Jinora was more hesitant. Korra lingered awkwardly a few feet away, waiting to be acknowledged as words had seemed to fail her once she laid eyes on Asami.

"You look silly," Jinora said to her sister. The younger girl stuck out her tongue and turned to Korra, allowing her to see how heavy handed she'd been with the rouge.

"I look pretty, right Korra?" Ikki asked.

Smiling, Korra nodded, her eyes going from Ikki to Asami as she said, "Yeah, very pretty."

Asami's smile was far brighter than Ikki's.


End file.
